Cassidy the female demon hunter
by SelenaW24
Summary: Cassidy just lost her father by the same demon the killed Mary Winchester. Going to find out about Azazel, she teams up with Sam and Dean but is this more than just a team experience? Based off of season 3 but, i'm taking my own spin with things ;)
1. Chapter 1

It's the two year anniversary of my father's death and god do i just want to make it through the day. I've been taught to be strong, to not cry, to not let your weaknesses show through but i just can't. I can remember every moment about the night he died in my arms. I can still hear his last words, and remember as the life drained out of his eyes. "Cassie" he said, "You have to continue on, remember why i started hunting and avenge my death." So that's what i'm doing. I'm finding my parents killer and i promise, when i'm killing this bastard slowly, to tell him that this is for them.

Dean Winchester rolled over on his back and just stared at the hotel ceiling. So much bad stuff had happened lately, and he was tired of living this kind of life. They kill the evil sons of bitches but for what? They never get a thank you, get any awards, or get any help. Basically, all the boys got was bad luck. Sam had died, and Dean, sold his soul to bring him back and now, he was about to go to hell in a year. They couldn't stop the gates of hell from bursting open, and what really tore him up inside, was the fact that their father was dead.

"Hey Dean, what's wrong?" Sam Winchester sat up and looked at his older brother.

"Nothing ok. Stop asking!" Dean rose from the bed and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door. he stopped in front of the mirror and looked at his reflection, His appearance looked the same, but it was just a lie. He felt so busted inside, that he wanted to scream. He washed his face and pulled his best game face on for his little brother. When he got done, he walked out of the bathroom and grabbed his car keys.

"Ready to go Sammy?" Dean didn't look at him, he just couldn't right now. He didn't want to show that there was actually something bothering him.

"Yeah, i'll be right out." Sam said standing up and fixing his shirt. Dean shuffled out the door and Sam watched with a worried expression. He knew something was wrong, he had been around his brother for too long, and by god, he was bound and determined to find out what was up! He grabbed his jacket an shut the hotel door. Sam got in the Impala and looked at Dean. His brother was staring straight ahead as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Dean, i know something's wrong. You might as well just tell me." Sam said after a few minutes.

"Sam...don't start." Dean said warningly. He was definitely not in the mood for sharing.

"Dean why don't you ever want to talk about how you feel? You're still going to be my tough brother, it just helps me understand you more. God dean this whole being silent, and bottling it all up, it isn't healthy. It probably hurts worse and i'm just trying to help you, but you won't let me!" Sam snarled. he didn't mean to but he ended the conversation yelling.

Suddenly Dean swerved the car into an ally and slammed it in park.

"You really want to know how i'm feeling?" Well here it goes!" Dean said ripping his sunglasses off his face. "I'm tired Sam! Mentally and emotionally. I'm tired of this life and how we don't get repaid, plus, it sucks because we get all the bad luck and the only family i have left is you and Bobby!" Dean continued. He rubbed a hand across his face before the tears that had built up, had a chance to fall down.

Sam just sat there dumfounded. He couldn't believe what Dean had said. He didn't know that that's how his older brother felt, and Sam felt sorry for him.

"So what do you want to do?" Sam finally asked.

"I just want to finish this damn job Sam. Then, i want to get on the road and just go away." Dean said putting his sunglasses back on and started the engine. When his baby started, he cranked up the radio so that Sam wouldn't get any more Dr. Phil sessions in.

"The demons hideout is basically a bar, but Cassidy, i wouldn't recommend going there alone." Dustin said patting her hand.

Cassidy raised an eyebrow and slowly smiled.

"You're going there anyways, aren't you?" Dustin sighed. Stubborn headed girl! Just like her father!

"You know me better than that! I live for the danger!" she laughed. "Thanks for the information now, here's that beer i promised." Cassidy slid over a bottle of beer to her trusted friend and fellow hunter Dustin.

"How about i take you instead of this beer?" Dustin winked. He was about forty years old and became a huge flirt when he was drunk.

Cassidy rolled her eyes and waved goodbye to Dustin as she walked towards the exit of the bar. When she got outside, she walked to her black Chevelle and opened up the trunk, grabbing her dad's special demon blade. She turned it over in her hands before sliding it into her back pocket and getting inside of the car. She started up her big boy, and looked down at the picture of her and her father resting on the dashboard. She still remembered that day. It was her first day of school and she wouldn't let him go.

"Cassie, there is nothing to be afraid of here. It's safe i promise." he gently removed her arms around his leg and brushed her hair from her face.

"Daddy don't leave me!" Cassidy said looking up at her father. "What if i never see you again?"

"I'll be right here to pick you up. You'll see me again. You know what?" he grabbed her hand and led her back to the Chevelle. Her dad reached in the back seat and pulled out a camera. In the next moment, she had a picture of her and her father in her hand.

"What's this for daddy?" she smiled.

"It's to tell you that i'll be right here with you forever and always. I love you sweetheart."

She held the picture against her chest and sobbed. For so long she had kept it in, that she felt completely busted inside, and she was tired of hunting these monsters. The only reason she had started this job was because of her father, but he was gone now, so shouldn't she just be able to stop?

"I'll just finish this job. Then i'm going to get on the road and just go away." she promised herself silently. She gently laid the picture on the passenger seat, put the car in drive, and headed to the bar Dustin had found. Cassidy turned the radio up, and started to relax as the good classic rock songs came through the car's speakers.


	2. Chapter 2

At about ten at night, the boys plus their family friend, Bobby, had set up traps for the demons to walk into if they somehow came into the house. Dean was in the front, Bobby was in the back, and Sam was in the kitchen.

"What is that noise?" Sam wondered out loud. It had been going on for a while and it was driving him crazy. He walked over to the cabinets where he heard a scratching noise. He knew that he was suppose to be quiet because of the demons circling the old house, but he was so curious. He grabbed the handle of the cabinet and threw it open. Sam shrieked as three massive rats jumped on him. He jumped back and slumped against the door as the gross creatures ran downstairs. Yuck, rats! he thought to himself. He wiped a hand across his forehead and looked to the ground. What he saw made Sam want to throw up. He had messed up the salt line letting the demons in freely.

"Sam what the-" Dean began as the back door came crashing in. Sam went flying across the room, and practically landed on his older brother's feet. Bobby came running into the kitchen behind the boys and stopped when he seen what was going on. They were face to face with the seven deadly sins.

Cassidy pulled off of an old dirt road and right onto another. She was hoping to find a house to get directions, she knew she was lost! When she got to the old dusty house, she noticed a black Impala off by the bushes. She climbed out of the car and made sure to take the blade out of her pocket. Cassidy went around to the side of the house slowly and quietly until she came to the back door. Well, the door had actually been busted and there was a really tall guy surrounded by three demons. By the way he was standing, they had been giving him hell, pun intended. One demon circled around the back of the man and reached for his neck. Cassidy jumped up the stairs and threw the knife into the demon's heart. The light flared out of his eyes and body and he dropped dead. Another one charged at her and she plunged the knife into him. But the last one, decided to go for Sam.

He got grabbed from behind in a tight choke hold and tried to wriggle out until he heard the sound of a gun being loaded behind him.

"Get down Sam!" Dean yelled.

Sam slammed his elbow into the guy's stomach and rolled onto the floor. His brother aimed the gun and shot the demon right between the eyes. As soon as the body hit the floor, Dean went to help Sam stand.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"I don't get a thanks?" Cassidy asked placing her hand on her hip.

"Thanks. Now answer his question!" Dean said standing in front of her. He crossed his arms and looked down at her. Wow, this girl is pretty he thought. She was about his height, had jet black hair, and blue eyes. It felt like he knew her, but he had never seen her before today.

"You see i would, but it's not safe here, and i don't trust you." she said crossing the room to stand in the doorway.

"Then why would you save me?" Sam asked confused.

"Because you're John Winchester's son. I thought maybe you would know something about the yellow eyed demon." she said quietly.

"How the hell do you know about our dad?" Dean asked defensively.

"Actually, how do you know about the yellow eyed demon? That's more important." Sam said shooting Dean a shut-up-look.

"Look, follow me back to my hotel and i promise to explain everything." she held up her hands to show that she meant them no harm.

"Wanting to take us back to your place huh? That's pretty naughty." Dean laughed.

"Are you coming or not?" Cassidy smiled.

"Yeah we'll go." Dean said following her out. Before he got to the door Sam stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing? She could be a psycho killer! You're just going to trust her like that?" Sam said looking at him as if he was crazy.

"Sam, she just saved your life. Right now i actually do trust her. She somehow knows about dad and Azazel. What if she's just another hunter?" Dean asked.

"You don't know that!" Sam said.

"Exactly. So that's why i'm about to find out." he brushed off Sam's hand and walked out of the door. Sam shook his head and followed his brother. The boys found Cassidy leaning in the trunk of the Chevelle putting her weapons away. Wow! This girl's got style! Dean thought as he placed his hand on the hood of her car.

"Hey!" Cassidy yelled tossing her jacket at Dean.

"What?" he asked surprised. He didn't even do anything.

"Get your hands off baby boy! I don't want fingerprints all over him." Cassie said with a stern look on her face.

Sam chuckled and tried to cover it up with a cough. Cassidy and Dean both gave Sam a mean look which made him laugh harder.

"Just get in your car and follow me." she sighed as she climbed into her car. She watched as the boys walked away before she started the car. She remembered the first day she met John Winchester. They were in her kitchen and her father and John were talking about tracking down Azazel.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean pulled his Impala into the parking spot next to her Chevelle. He watched as she walked up to the door and unlocked it. A smile slowly spread across his face.

"Don't you want to know who she is before you mentally undress her?" Sam asked laughing.

"I wasn't undressing her!" Dean said smacking him on the arm. He got out of the car blushing. He walked up to the door and inside the hotel, not waiting for Sam. When they got inside, Cassidy was sitting on the bed and gestured for them to sit anywhere they liked. Both of the boys decided to sit in chairs and waited for Cassidy to start her story.

"Ok well i'm Cassidy, and i'm a hunter. I have been since the day my mother was killed by Azazel, the yellow eyed demon." she began.

Sam sat up straight and a look of surprise crossed over his face.

"Was she on the ceiling when she died?" he asked.

"What!? No, she was lying on the floor covered in blood. I was about 14 years old when this happened. Then my dad asked his friend Dustin if he could get any connections." she explained.

"Our mother was killed by that same demon when I was about six months old. She was pinned to the ceiling and then our house caught on fire." Sam said.

"I know, your dad told me about that." Cassidy said looking at Dean.

"Really?" Dean said surprised.

"Yeah." she laughed awkwardly.

"Then i wonder why he never told us about you?" Dean thought out loud.

"Anyways, how did you find us?" Sam asked her trying to bring the topic back.

"Well, it was actually a coincidence that i found you guys. I was trying to find this demon hideout thing. I turned down the wrong roads and found you." she smiled sweetly.

"Well i'm surprised that nobody told you that we killed that demon asshole when we opened the gates of hell." Dean said standing up from the chair.

"You what?" Cassidy said standing up. It felt like her heart had dropped into her stomach.

"Our dad helped us out." Sam said "Looks like you're a little late."

Cassidy stood there awkwardly. She couldn't believe what they were telling her! All of the work she had done just got blown away.

"Looks like you suck at tracking down demons." Dean said a little harsh.

"Excuse me? You don't even know know how i hunt! You don't even know where i get my information from pal, so back off!" Cassidy said clenching her fists by her side. "Oh and by the way, if i didn't come into that stupid farmhouse your brother would have been dead, because he was hurt." she said getting in Dean's face.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Dean said as lip began to curl.

"Um guys im…." Sam said trying to interrupt.

"I'm saying that you brother fights worth crap!" Cassidy yelled. The one subject that she knew would send him over the edge, talking about Sammy.

"Don't you dare say that about him!" Dean yelled pushing her. She stumbled and fell to the ground. Dean had his fists clenched by his sides steaming with anger. Cassidy got up on her feet and swung a fist at his face but Dean caught her hand and pulled her close to him. He put his lips against hers and his other hand on her waist. Cassidy pushed away from him and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"What the hell was that about!?" she asked.

"I'm just gonna...um...I have to go somewhere." Sam said awkwardly. He gently pushed past Dean

and grabbed the car keys. Sam wasn't really good with all that mushy love stuff and he definitely didn't want to stay in the room because things were really weird right now. As soon as the motel room door shut, Dean started talking.

"I'm sorry, i'm just…" Dean said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Your what? Mentally screwed up!?" Cassidy yelled, she was still pretty upset.

"To tell you the truth, i really am." Dean said quietly. He sank down until he was sitting down on the bed. "My dad's last words to me keep running through my mind, and i can't think about anything else." he said looking up at her sadly.

"Oh. Um, what did he say?" Cassidy tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and sat down next to him. This is getting a little awkward, she thought.

"He said that if i couldn't save Sammy, that i would have to kill him." Dean said tears beginning to form.

"What the hell does that mean?" Cassie said facing him.

"That's what i'm trying to figure out!" he whispered. A tear fell from his eye.

"Hey, Dean, it's going to be ok." she said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"You don't know that. Every time we go hunting, it makes me worried. I'm afraid i won't be able to help Sam, and then i'll have two deaths on my hands." Dean said placing a hand over his eyes.

"Come here Dean." Cassidy wrapped her arms around his shoulder and let him lean his head against hers.

"Ssh. It's gonna be ok Dean. I'll help you keep Sam safe. I don't think he really likes me, but i like him. He's your brother, and family is important." she said trying to calm him down.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Why do i want to help him?" Cassidy said pushing away from Dean. She wiped away a tear falling from his eye.

"Yeah."

"Well, it's kind of embarrassing." she said blushing.

"So, i just cried in front of you!" Dean laughed.

"That's true!" Cassie smiled. "Ok, i think you're cute. Wait, that's not the right word. Hot, yeah Dean, you're freaking hot." she smiled.

Dean smiled back and placed his lips on hers. He went in for another one, but was interrupted by his car's horn.

"I guess Sam wants to leave." Dean said standing up.

"Damn, i wanted you to stay." she whispered.

"Well, maybe i will come back." Dean said his hand on the door handle.

"No you won't. You're just like me. You take a person's heart, give them a night to remember, but in the morning, you walk all over it and never look back as if they never existed." Cassidy said sadly.

Dean's smile slowly faded and he walked out of the door. Her words really hit him. He never even realized that that's what girls he left behind have probably thought.

"So, what happened?" Sam asked when he got into the car.

"Nothing, i mean, we just talked." Dean said looking at him.

"So did you get her number?" Sam smiled.

"Actually no, i didn't." Dean said starting the car and pulling away.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam was sound asleep, and Dean was wide awake unfortunately. His mind just kept wandering over different things, and it wouldn't let him rest. I wonder if Cassidy is asleep? he thought. He looked over at Sam who was still sound asleep thank god. Hopefully, he won't wake up Dean thought as he slipped a shirt on and slowly crept across the floor. When he turned the handle of the door, it squeaked. Son of a bitch! But when he looked back, he was still asleep. The Impala engine started up quietly, and in no time, Dean was on the road, heading towards Cambridge Motel. He really didn't understand why he wanted to see her again, it wasn't like she was a friend, or someone he used to know. She was a stranger but yet, he couldn't get over the feeling that he somehow needed to be next to her. When he pulled into the parking lot, her car was still there. He breathed a sigh of relief. Dean had thought that after what she had said to him, that she would be gone the next time he came back. He walked up to her door and knocked gently. Maybe, she won't answer and i can just go back home. But, if you wanted that reaction, why the hell are you here in the first place? he argued with himself. He was just about to give up and turn around, when the door opened.

"Dean? What are you doing here?" Cassidy asked leaning up against the door.

"Hello Kitty? Really, you're like twenty eight." Dean laughed. She had on a black tank top and fuzzy pink Hello Kitty bottoms.

"Hey! Don't hate! Besides, you didn't come all this way to make fun of my pj's. So, What's wrong Dean?" she said.

"I..I just can't sleep." he shrugged his shoulders. Might as well tell her the truth.

"I couldn't either, that's why i was watching TV. You wanna come in, for a little bit? Beats being out here in the cold." she smiled and opened the door wider. Dean smiled and gently pushed past her into the room.

"Sit down, you don't have to stand there." she grabbed his hand and lead him to the bed.

"I just don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." he said stretching out his long legs, and leaning back against the headboard.

"You're not making me uncomfortable, i promise." she smiled. "So, do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Dean stared down at his hands and tried to think of where he should begin.

"Is it about Sam?" she asked scooting up next to Dean, and crossing her legs.

"No, it's about my dad. He's dead Cassidy. And i don't know how to deal with it. I mean, sure if somebody were to look at me, they would think nothing's wrong but...I'm about to break. I..Just…." Dean looked away afraid that he couldn't keep his emotions under control.

"Oh my god! Dean, i'm so sorry. How..how did it happen?" Cassidy asked. "Wait! No. No, you don't have to answer that, that was rude of me." she quickly put in.

"No it's ok i'll tell you. He sold his soul to bring me back from the dead. See, i was in a coma, and i was going fast. I'm not suppose to be here, and i feel like his death is my fault. Then he tells me to save Sam or kill him, without any further guidance or instructions, so now i'm freaking out trying to protect him and…" Dean put his hands on the side of his head and tears spilled down his cheeks.

"Dean. Calm down, sweetheart. It's not your fault that your dad's gone." Cassidy said putting her hands on his and lowering them from his face. "I know how you look in the mirror and hate what you see, what you've become. I've been going through this pain for two long years. I let my guard down and a demon got the best of me, and when i woke up, my dad was dying. I remember holding my dad in my arms and listening to his words of how he loved me, how i had to promise to continue his work. I remember the life draining out of his eyes Dean, and it still hurts." Cassidy said. Tears were falling down her face and streaking her mascara.

"Looks like me and you are alike in more than one way, huh?" Dean said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Yeah i guess so." she shrugged.

"So, now what?" Dean asked quietly. he was much more relaxed now that he got all that off of his chest.

"I don't know." she yawned.

"You're tired. Here, i can help you into bed and then i guess i'll leave." he said.

"No! I'm not tired, and you're not leaving!" she said grabbing his jacket sleeve.

"I can't stay!" he laughed. "Sam will know that i'm here with you and start bitching."

"Then leave in the morning. Before Sam usually gets up, that way he wouldn't know." she pleaded.

"I don't know if i should Cassie, i might not ever want to leave." he said shrugging off his jacket.

"Well that's what i was hoping for." she smiled. She pulled the cover back and let him slide in next to her. Cassidy kissed him and laid her head against his chest. This was the first time in a long time, that she truly felt peaceful, and sleep came easily.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean rolled over and was the first night, in a long time, that he had slept all night without having a nightmare. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. Bright patches of sunlight were streaming in through the window, and that meant, he had overslept.

"Oh crap!" he popped up and threw the covers back, scrambling to get his shirt on.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Cassidy said half asleep.

"Do you know what time it is? I should have left hours ago!" Dean said grabbing his keys from the table.

"Hey hold on!" Cassidy shoved the covers away and grabbed Dean's arm. "Will i see you again?" she whispered.

Dean turned around and kissed her deeply. He let go of her, and with a heavy heart once again, he walked out of the door. What was waiting in the parking lot for him made Dean feel worse. It was Sam.

"Dean. What are you doing here?" Sam asked pushing away from the Impala. He stood in front of his older brother with his arms crossed.

"I couldn't sleep last night so i stayed and talked with her." Dean said quietly. He could clearly tell that Sam was upset.

"Why couldn't you talk to me? Dean, i'm your brother." Sam said.

"You were asleep." That was all Dean could think of to say.

"I was up all night Dean. I was awake when you left, and when you didn't come back i was worried sick!" Sam said getting in Dean's face.

"I'm sorry but i didn't realize that you were my keeper." Dean argued back.

"Well somebody has to! It seems like you don't really give a damn about going to hell in a year, and i don't think you realize what that's going to do to me! Dean i can't…" Sam stopped and looked behind Dean. Cassidy was standing in her doorway.

"I believe this conversation is between my brother and me, so i'm going to ask you to leave." he smirked and turned to Dean with a pissed off look.

"Look Sam, i realize that you don't like me. Why i don't know, but whatever. Dean just came over because he couldn't sleep and we talked about why he couldn't. I found out that we have a lot in common because we both have lost our fathers." she said stepping out of the door.

"You talked to her about dad, Dean?" Sam said getting red in the face.

"I.. yeah i did." Dean said looking at Sam.

"So, you can talk to some complete stranger about our dad but you can't even talk to your own brother about the father you both shared? What the hell is your problem lately Dean?" Sam said shoving Dean hard.

"Don't shove me! Yeah i talked to her and for your information, she's my friend Sam!" Dean yelled back shoving him harder.

"She's not your friend Dean! You don't even know the bitch! The only reason you went with her last night was because you tried to get laid, but it was just another one of your failures Dean, because that's what you do!" Sam said throwing the car keys at Dean. After that he turned around and walked away.

"Sam! Where are you going?" Cassidy yelled. She looked over and Dean just held his car keys in his hand, not saying anything.

"I'm going to a place called none of your damn business! If Dean actually cared, maybe he will find me!" Sam yelled back as he kept walking down the road.

"Dean, just give him a minute to cool off. He's just upset that you didn't talk with him about this stuff. He will get over it." she said placing her hand on his shoulder.

Dean flinched away from her touch and backed away towards his car.

"No, Sam's right. He's my brother and any problem i had, i should have talked it out with him and not you. I don't know you Cassidy, your a stranger and you could have killed me last night." Dean said unlocking the car door.

"But Dean, i didn't hurt you, and i'm not just some stranger. Dean, i am trying to help you and your brother." Cassidy pleaded.

"What are you helping us with Cassidy. Because the only thing you are right now is a distraction that i don't need." Dean said looking at her, tears beginning to form. God he didn't want to say this to her! He really did like her, considered her a friend, but Sam was right. It should have been him that Dean talked to.

"So, i'm just a distraction? The only reason you stayed last night was because...what?" Cassidy said crossing her arms. This wasn't Dean talking, surely he didn't really feel like this.

"I don't really know why i stayed, or why i even decided to come back to you last night. But i promise that it won't happen again. It was a mistake coming here Cassidy. It was another one of my fuck ups i suppose." he said getting into his car.

"Dean!" Cassidy said running over to his car.

"Cassidy, just go away. You're making things worse. You can't get attached to me." Dean said with a pleading look in his eyes. He really did like her, and he didn't want to tell her those things he just did.

"No, i'm not just gonna go away Dean. Because, i don't believe that you actually want to leave here. The things we talked about last night, i know you wouldn't talk about those with anyone else. I know you wouldn't want to tell Sam about what your dad told you so, you came to me. Why? Because, you trust me! Don't let Sam take this away from you Dean, don't let him control your every move." Cassidy said pleading. God she didn't want him to go.

"I don't let him control me, but he was right. I should have talked with him about what was bothering me. Now he's roamed off to god knows where!" Dean said rubbing a hand over his face.

"Do you want me to help you find him?" Cassidy asked.

"No, that would definitely make it worse Cassie, just stay here, do some research, find a new case, and go on with your life. There will be some other guy that you will have something in common with, maybe more than me. You could be happy with him Cassie, but, you won't be happy with me." Dean said sadly.

"How do you know that Dean. What if it's just us out there, and besides, who would want a broken up girl like me." Cassidy said leaning into his window.

"Cassidy, you'll find someone i promise, but it just can't be me." Dean said.

"Why?"

"Because it just can't ok. Let me go." He said looking at her. What part of this does she not understand! he thought silently.

"Why Dean?" she whined.

"Because i'm not worth it ok! Because in less than a year, i'm gonna have a pack full of hellhounds on my ass Cassidy! I'm going to hell because i sold my soul to bring Sam back from the dead!" Dean yelled. "So we can't be together, as bad as i want to, because i'm a dead man."

"Oh my god Dean." Cassidy said moving away from the car a little. She really didn't know what else to say.

"No one can save me, and what Sam doesn't know is that he can't break the curse or try and break the contract because if he tries, he'll drop dead in a second. Now, if you'll excuse me, i have to find my stubborn ass brother before he does something stupid and winds up dead." Dean said rolling the window back up. he revved the engine, and peeled out of the parking lot and down the road, not even glancing back at Cassidy.


End file.
